


Maroon

by WattStalf



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, crack ship, old repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost from ffn, old drabble series I wrote back in 2012.<br/>Twenty prompts, four snippets per chapter, mini-drabble series. From denial to favorite flavors to sixteen brilliant ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maroon

**Author's Note:**

> These are ancient. I wrote the first four in 2010, posted it to ffn in 2012, and finished out the series. One day at 4 AM, I dreamed up a prompt list, and wrote my OTP (at the time) with them. Originally posted as five chapters, going to post all together here.

**I. Slap**

It was a wonder how the same hand that slapped him when they first met is the one that now touched him so gently. The same mouth that had screamed insults at him was the one that kissed him practically nonstop.  
  


**II. Insomnia**

She couldn’t sleep. She tried and tried and tried, but it just wasn’t happening. And he was no help, sleeping peacefully beside her, as if it wasn’t a challenge to fall asleep at all.  
“Wake up,” she said, shaking him until he finally opened his eyes. “I can’t sleep.”  
“And?”  
“Seriously? Normally you’d have picked up on the hint by now. I want you to make me tired.”  
“…you always have the best ideas.”

**III. Impressive**

“People are staring at us, you know?”  
“Let them stare. They’re just jealous that I’ve got the prettiest girl in here.”  
“That may be true, but they just might be staring for a different reason.”  
“What, jealous because you have the most impressive guy here?”  
“You’re hopeless.”

  
 **IV. Denial**  
“You like me.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Come on, you know you do. Ever since we met, you’ve made it obvious that you’re head over heels for me.”  
“Would you shut up? I don’t ‘like’ you or anything like that!”  
“Denial’s bad for you, Ino.”  
“I’m not in denial. Shut up!”  
“You like me, you like me, y-“  
…  
“Now, don’t think I kissed you for any reason other than getting you to be quiet.”  
“…you like me, don’t you?”

**V. Lemon-Lime**

No matter where they go for dinner, no matter what they're eating, she always orders some sort of lemon-lime soda. When he brings a bottle of red wine to her apartment, she accepts a glass to be polite, but as soon as that glass is empty, she opens a can of lemon-lime soda.

“It's my favorite,” is her argument, and, just like her constantly wearing purple, it's something she just won't change.

**VI. Petals**

“Rose petals scattered on the bed? Really?”

“We had a lot of roses left over in the shop today, they were going to go to waste if I didn't do something with them.”

“And this was your idea?”

“I thought it was romantic! If you don't like the petals, there aren't any on the couch.”

Suddenly, he seemed to love flowers.

**VII. Beach**

He couldn't see why Ino was pouting, it wasn't like he had looked at them for very long! Just a passing glance, and she couldn't blame him, really. That many young women together, walking along the beach...is it a crime to spare a passing glance at such a beautiful sight?!

One thing's for sure: Jiraiya's going to have to invest in a pair of sunglasses.

**VIII. Hair**

“You need to get a hair cut.”

“What?! Why?!”

“Because I can't have shorter hair than my boyfriend.”

“That's completely ridiculous.”

“It's not ridiculous, I'm the girl. I should have the prettiest hair.”

“Wha- prettiest?”

“I-I-I meant longest!”

“Ah, no way, you didn't! You're jealous cos you think I've got better hair!”

“That's not true, I just misspoke! I meant longest, and I meant it when I said you need to get a haircut!”

“Nuh-uh, not a chance, not now that I know I've got such great hair!”

“You do _not_!”

 

**IX. Nail Polish**

 

“Hold still!”

 

“I still don't know how you convinced me to do this...”

 

“Come on, it's fun! And we'll take it off later, I promise!”

 

Apparently, being stuck inside on a stormy night with a bored Ino meant that he had to get his nails painted. At least the color she had picked was a nice shade of lilac...

 

**X. Handle With Care**

 

He knows he has to be different with her than he has with the others before her. He knows that, with her past relationships, she isn't trusting and she needs to be handled with care.

 

He knows that he has to take things slowly, slower than he's ever taken anything, but, really, she was worth it.

 

**XI. Ruby**

 

He got her a ruby necklace for her birthday. He was proud of himself for this great idea, and Ino certainly seemed pleased with it. She _ooh_ ed and _ahh_ ed and commented on how much it must have cost and mentioned what outfits it would go just _perfectly_ with, but she never mentioned what had inspired him to buy it.

 

“Yeah, of course,” he said, after she described a new skirt it would match, “but it's also really meaningful! Ya know, since it's your birthday and it's your birthstone and all...”

 

“Jiraiya. It's September.”

 

“Yeah, and?”

 

“Rubies are for July. My birthstone is a sapphire.”

 

**XII. Mint**

 

He hates the taste of mint. He hates it so much that he even uses cinnamon toothpaste instead of the traditional mint-y sorts. Mint gives him chills and messes with other flavors, and is just plain _gross_.

 

She, on the other hand, loves mint. She chews the mintiest gum, makes mints when others would make cookies, and loves to brush her teeth in it. It's cool and smooth, it's refreshing, and it's just plain  _delicious_ .

 

But she keeps a tube of cinnamon toothpaste around and has fruitier flavors of gum in her purse, reserved specifically for date nights.

**XIII. Heels**

They were never supposed to get close to each other, but fate works in very strange ways. For them to be at the party, in the same area, at the exact same time was chance enough, but then Ino broke a heel and it was Jiraiya who volunteered to walk her home to change, since all of her friends were otherwise occupied. And then Ino complained about walking barefoot and it was Jiraiya who got tired of listening to it and carried her home.

And then Ino decided he wasn't so bad after all, and it was Jiraiya who ended up staying the night. No one seemed to notice that they never returned to the party.

**XIV. Surprisingly**

No one really expected them to work out. No one really expected them to get together in the first place, but when they did, everyone figured it wouldn't last long. After all, didn't their personalities clash in all the wrong ways? Wouldn't she get jealous, wouldn't he get annoyed? Wouldn't things end quickly between them?

Surprisingly, everyone else was wrong, and, surprisingly, it worked out pretty well between them.

**XV. Dodge**

Smash!

That was the sound of some book hitting the wall. Had he not been quicker, it would have hit Jiraiya in the face.

Crash!

And there was another one, but this time, it went straight through the window. Thank whatever gods there were that he was great at dodging and that her aim was only so-so compared to a certain friend of hers.

“All I said was that shirt looked like it wouldn't fit, I didn't mean anything by it!”

**XVI. Dangerous Territory**

Saying that he was right when she was sure that she was was extremely dangerous territory, but sometimes he couldn't help it. She was wrong, and that was that.

“No, a sapphire isn't your birthstone,” he argued, “it's a ruby.”

“I think I'd remember my own birthstone!”

“Clearly, you don't!”

Her eyes darkened; oh dear, he was far into the dangerous territory. But he needed to stick to his guns, he was right!

“Why don't you go look it up?”

“What?”

“You heard me. Go look it up.”

“Fine, I think I will!”

And that was how Ino ended up with both a ruby _and_ a sapphire necklace for her birthday.

**XVII. Party Dress**

“It really shouldn't take this long to pick what to wear...”

“Easy for you to say! _You_ don't have to make an impression!”

“You already know everyone!”

“I wouldn't expect you to understand. Quit complaining and help me pick a dress already!”

“The purple one, that's your favorite, right?”

“Ugh! Everyone's already seen me in that dress and I wear purple all the time! It's about time I wear something different! I'm wearing the white one.”

_Why did she even ask me if she already knew what she was gonna pick?_

**XVIII. Sixteen Brilliant Ideas**

Sixteen months together. On every month anniversary, he'd try out another one of what he called his Brilliant Ideas.

Idea number one was surprising her with dinner. Let it never be said that he has any culinary skills, which was why idea number two was taking her to a new restaurant instead of cooking himself.

Three through five all involved expensive gifts and six through nine involved things that they needed to keep between the two of them. Ten through fourteen involved revisiting dating cliches, such as flowers and chocolate, but more extravagant (important chocolate, huge flower arrangements, etc.). His fifteenth Brilliant Idea was a dream vacation.

However, he really doesn't have that many Brilliant Ideas in his head, and he's run out. There's only so much one man can do and he's reached his limits. Looks like now he'll have to combine them all.

**XIX. Huntress**

When she has her sights set on someone, she doesn't stop until she either gets them or finds a better target. Her latest target? An unlikely older man who she's decided is her new perfect match.

He puts up quite the resistance, something about her being “too young” or some nonsense, but she knows that she's not too young for anything now. It's no excuse and it doesn't deter her from studying her target, determining his weaknesses, and striking.

Really, it doesn't take long for him to give in.

**XX. Night Gown**

Contrary to popular belief, he doesn't have a one track mind. He actually can appreciate other things and he doesn't spend every night attempting to earn, ahem, _favors_ from his younger lover.

In fact, it's altogether possible for her to buy a new nightgown that she looks positively gorgeous in and for him to just let her lay next to him and sleep. It's entirely possible, and it would have happened, if only she hadn't worn that gown specifically to try and seduce him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving my old, cracky OTP a chance.


End file.
